youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
December 1, 2015
:You may also be looking for December 1, 2010. December 1, 2015'''Series producer Greg Weisman stated that even though the series does not have a "canon year", the production team based the days of the week of season one on the 2010 calendar. In "Happy New Year" there's a five year time jump, making this year 2015. ( ). is the first day in the month of December 2015. Events * '''08:16 EST: Dick finishes a video call with Artemis and Wally when Bette wakes up. * 08:55 EST: After receiving birthday wishes from Zatanna and Rocket, Nightwing briefs the Team. * 09:48 EST: Beta Squad stakes out Noor Harjavti's press conference. * 07:50 MST: Nightwing and Wonder Girl are en route to El Paso. * 10:02 EST: Superboy and Miss Martian scout the rally grounds and find nothing amiss. * 10:18 EST: Clark Kent meets up with the members of the Team at the rally. * 08:19 MST: Nightwing and Wonder Girl meet Jaime Reyes and offer him friendship. * 10:24 EST: Clark spots Devastation at the rally, and flies off to confront her. He, she and Conner disappear in a flash of light. * 10:28 EST: Brainiac convenes with his ally about the next phase in their plan. * 10:29 EST: Alpha Squad, Beta Squad, the Cave and the Watchtower hold a conference on what to do. Nightwing forms Gamma Squad, with Lagoon Boy and Miss Martian. * 10:30 EST: Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy head off for the Moon. * 15:31 UTC: Superboy wakes up in his prison on the Moon. * 08:32 MST: Nightwing and Wonder Girl continue their attempt to convince Jaime to join. * 10:35 EST: Batgirl reorganizes Beta Squad. * 10:37 EST: A spaceship that appeared above Metropolis drops a device, encasing the city in a force field. It cuts off all communications. * 10:38 EST: The force field destroys one of Metropolis's bridges. * 08:42 MST: Jaime is still not convinced, but will accompany Alpha to Metropolis. * 10:45 EST: Lex Luthor witnesses the force field. * 10:46 EST: People in Suicide Slum, including Black Lightning and Jim Harper. * 15:52 UTC: Captain Atom breaks free from his prison on the Moon. * 10:55 EST: Beast Boy meets up with Noor Harjavti. * 09:00 MST: Alpha Squad and Blue Beetle head to Taos. * 11:02 EST: Gamma Squad makes its way to the Moon. * 16:16 UTC: On the Moon, all the Leaguers are free, and they wonder what to do next. * 10:10 MST: Alpha Squad and Blue Beetle prepare to Zeta from the Erdel Initiative to Gotham City. * 17:13 UST: Superboy and the captive Leaguers come across a window and realize they are being held on the Moon. * 13:45 EST: Alpha Squad and Blue Beetle arrive at Metropolis. * 14:00 EST: In the Watchtower, Red Tornado reports on the whereabouts of the League members not in Metropolis. * 14:01 EST: Outside the Metropolis force field, the gathered League and Team members listen to Red Tornado's report. * 19:36 UCT: Superboy and the Leaguers have difficulty navigating their prison's corridors. * 16:22 EST: The Collector of Worlds activates an energy beam from his ship. * 16:28 EST: Martian Manhunter decides the League should confront Metropolis's attacker. * 16:55 EST: Red Tornado informs the other Leaguers of the situation. * 21:55 UTC: Lagoon Boy and Miss Martian are still in pursuit of Kylstar's Vessel. * 16:56 EST: Beta Squad decides to move Noor Harjavti to safety. Batgirl stays at the edge of the bubble. * 16:57 EST: Batman informs Robin they will not be going to Metropolis. * 17:30 EST: Match erupts from the ground near Batgirl. * 22:31 UTC: The captive Leaguers unsuccessfully try to escape Kylstar again. * 17:45 EST: Martian Manhunter, Flash and Atom infiltrate the Collector's ship. When they are thrown out, Nightwing's Alpha Squad successfully enter the ship, hidden by a glamour. * 22:48 UTC: Lagoon Boy and Miss Martian are still in pursuit of Kylstar's Vessel. * 22:52 UTC: Kylstar still dominates the fight with the captive Leaguers. * 17:54 EST: Black Lightning and Jim Harper return from their inspection of the probe. * 18:03 EST: Queen Bee captures Noor Harjavti and Bibbo Bibbowski. * 18:16 EST: Beast Boy and Bumblebee head down to the probe. * 23:17 UTC: Gamma Squad has linked up with Kylstar's vessel. * 18:20 EST: Alpha Squad makes its way through the ship. * 23:27 UTC: Just when they think they have finally beaten Kylstar, the heroes are captured again. * 18:31 EST: Alpha Squad is discovered. * 18:32 EST: Alpha Squad is attacked. * 23:32 UTC: Miss Martian meets up with the heroes and frees them. * 18:33 EST: Blue Beetle and Sphere launch a counterattack against the Collector of Worlds. * 23:34 UTC: Kylstar tells the heroes he is impressed. * 23:58 UTC: Kylstar gathers all his captives and offers them the choice to work with him. Some accept. Others are allowed to leave. * 19:01 EST: Alpha Squad gets reinforcements, and the Coludroid body is defeated. * 19:03 EST: The Collector summons more Coludroids. However, noticing something wrong with the probe below, he agrees to stop his preservation effort. * 22:03 EST: The Collector leaves. Beast Boy and Bumblebee return to Bibbo's Diner. Blue Beetle agrees to join the Team. Notes See also * Timeline References Category:A to Z Category:Timeline